


Son días así...

by gabotheory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabotheory/pseuds/gabotheory
Summary: Cuando las cosas se habían calmado Viktor despertó primero. No tenía idea si fue tarde o temprano, lo que sí supo es que en sus brazos se hallaba alguien muy especial. Sabía de la posible existencia de días como esos.No le cabía la duda ahora, juntos, podían resolverlo siempre.





	Son días así...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en «Asilo» y «Quien quiera que seas» de Jorge Drexler  
> Espero que sea de tu agrado ┬┴┤･ω･)و✧

 

 

 

 Son días así, de improviso, mientras el sol esta en lo más alto del cielo en una cálida o fría mañana. Quizá en Japón o durante una competencia en el extranjero. Si lo pensaba mejor —cosa que anhelaba no hacer con todas sus fuerzas— no importaba la ocasión. Tampoco tiene mucho que ver la compañía e inclusive la soledad. En el instante en que ella se apodera de su mente resultaba muy difícil apartarla. Era ansiedad quien gobernaba por momentos todos sus sentidos, potenciando frases que estando completamente lucido, no las diría con tan afiladas palabras, que en realidad fueron una protección frente a un instante de fragilidad.

 

 Delicada y pasajera la iluminación rozaba sus rostros. En la parte trasera del taxi que los llevó hacia Yu-topia el silencio los envolvía. No era cómodo, tampoco hicieron mucho para que dejara de serlo. Viktor a estas alturas tendría su mano derecha escondida en la cintura del otro, atrayendo su cuerpo todo lo que pudiese murmurando con su dulce acento ruso palabras amorosas en inglés. En esa ocasión se mantenía lejano, apoyando la cabeza en el vidrio evitando su mirar.

 

 Las olimpiadas estaban muy próximas, faltaba solo dos meses y si bien obtuvo algunas medallas de plata y dos de oro en las competencias anteriores, Yuuri estaba **_aterrado_**. No existía mejor persona que pudiera juzgar su trabajo duro que no fuera él. Cuarenta y ocho horas antes, Viktor intentó detenerlo.

 

 Su programa corto en esa temporada contenía una alta puntuación técnica, con más combos ambicioso y triples en la segunda mitad a diferencia de Eros. Era el programa libre el causante de mantener su mente ocupada hasta que durante una mala posición de partida cayó al intentar su no tan reciente incorporación, el cuádruple Flip. Como era de esperarse Viktor le prohibió seguir patinando por periodos prolongados, y los saltos quedaron fuera de plan para ese día. A pesar de tener en mente la necesidad inminente de repasar transiciones entre secuencias de pasos y su triple toe loop, la mayor fortaleza de Yuuri.

 

 Entonces allí comenzó. Alentado por las emociones discutieron hasta que Yuuri alzó considerablemente la voz exponiendo:   _«¿Por qué asumes que no puedo seguir? ¿Eres quien esta en estos patines ahora mismo?»_ , recibiendo como respuesta el silencio y la mirada de otros patinadores en la pista de San Petersburgo. Viktor no contestó en lo que pareció una eternidad, recordando en un tono de voz carente de emociones que debían volver al departamento a recoger sus maletas, puesto que su vuelo saldría en un par de horas. 

 

 

 De vuelta al presente, Makkachin, como intuyendo la necesidad de compañía optó por colocar la cabeza en su muslo izquierdo, recibiendo de a ratos un rasqueteo detrás de las orejas a modo de consuelo mientras el rostro pálido de Viktor señalaba el persistente enrojecimiento en sus ojos, y no precisamente a causa del escaso sueño que consiguió durante el vuelo.

 

 No era el único con esa apariencia. Un poco avergonzado de su comportamiento, Yuuri también eludió los ojos de Viktor, sentados en el avión y al bajar entre escalas hasta subir a ese taxi, solo manteniendo conversaciones estrictamente necesarias.

 

 Al desviar la mirada hacia el suelo encontró los luminosos ojos negros de Makkachin, e innumerables recuerdos acerca de Vicchan invadieron su ya frágil estado de ánimo. Porque así era ella, traía a su mente cualquier recuerdo que consiguiera hundirlo un poco más y arruinar todo. Sabía que era capaz de ser insensible, más cuando su ansiedad entraba en la ecuación, resultaba el doble de egoísta. Viktor ya se lo había dicho aquella noche en Barcelona.

 

 Arribaron a Yu-topia entrada la noche y tanto sus padres como Mari —quienes conocían cada mueca y sus respectivos significados— animaron a entrenador y pupilo a descansar tan pronto terminaran al menos la cena, consientes que debía solucionar sus problemas antes de ser recibidos como solo los Katsuki sabían hacerlo.

 

 Viktor se retiró primero, casi sin tocar su cuenco con el sabroso katsudon de mamá Hiroko, excusándose para luego dirigirse a las aguas termales. Yuuri por otro lado evitó a toda costa los baños públicos, eligiendo hacer cualquier cosa antes de dirigirse a su cuarto. Finalmente al borde de perder toda su energía se cambió a un pijama, cepilló sus dientes y recogió su maleta abandonada en el pasillo para llevarla a su habitación. Antes de llegar a su destino posó la mirada en algo, o mejor dicho, alguien aguardando paciente junto a la puerta. Parpadeó, sin dar crédito a su vista borrosa al no tener puestas sus gafas. Se suponía que Viktor estaba dormido en ese momento considerando lo tarde que era. Soltó el agarre en la maleta para acortar la distancia entre ellos ahora preocupado. Viktor no solía tener problemas para dormir, y menos con el jet lag encima.

 

—¿Por qué sigues despierto?

 

 Su pregunta salió en un susurro sorprendido, como si tuviera algún efecto mantener la voz baja cuando estaban muy lejos de las habitaciones de los clientes y de su familia. Por el contrario, Viktor soltó una pequeña risita a modo de respuesta. Todavía sin mediar palabras se acercó colocando sus manos a los costados de aquel rostro tan suave, digno de elogios más creativos que pudieran salir de sus labios por su belleza única, incluso si Yuuri estaba consiente o no. Desplazó los pulgares en aquellas líneas marcadas por las ojeras y colocando sus frentes juntas, dejó salir el aire que había estado sosteniendo casi de manera inconsciente.

 

—No me evites, por favor.

 

 En el momento que dejó salir aquellas palabras lo hizo imitando la frecuencia baja utilizada anteriormente por Yuuri. Las manos ajenas se dirigieron a su espalda, estrujando fuerte de la camiseta desteñida ocupada a modo de pijama.

 

—Creí que no me querías cerca.

 

—"No necesitas decir nada. Permanece a mi lado y no te vayas nunca" era así, ¿no?

 

 Y entendió, oh, cómo lo hizo. Sentía de apoco sus paredes ceder en medio de aquel abrazo repleto de mensajes de apoyo. Apostaba que estaba cansado de tener a alguien tan terco, inseguro de a ratos y víctima de ansiedad inamovible de pupilo y pareja. Incluso sabiendo eso lo quería a su lado; patinando para él, con él y sobre todo por si mismo.

 

 Las caricias en su cabello grasoso —porque cabe resaltar que desde la práctica de anteayer no se lo había lavado— más esos comentarios sobre sus ridículas formas de ignorarlo hacían que la impresión de pesadez en el pecho junto al malestar general asociado a su discusión, fueran disminuyendo paulatinamente. Porque Viktor no lo estaba recriminando. Le hacía saber que entendía y estaba disculpado.

 

 Makkachin gimió a sus pies sacando al par de ese diminuto universo que tan acostumbrados se habían vuelto a crear entre ellos con cada abrazo. Yuuri fue el primero en desenredar sus brazos, sonrojándose. Agradecido con la escasa iluminación procedió a capturar su dedo índice, medio y pulgar en los que correspondían a la mano derecha de Viktor, aceptando de manera definitiva una de las tantas solicitudes que desde hace mucho no aprobó abiertamente.

 

—Du-Duerme conmigo… por favor.

 

 No, por supuesto que no fue la primera vez que lo hicieron. Durante varias competencias, dentro del apartamento en San Petersburgo y en otros lugares que ya no recordaba. Era algo completamente diferente en cambio invitar a alguien a un lugar que consideras literalmente tu refugio, en medio de un estado de animo que no alcanzas controlar con sencillez abrumado por emociones. Allí donde aprendiste a ser fuerte en silencio. Donde soñaste con las cosas que podías hacer en un futuro y en donde no cualquier persona ingresaba, mucho menos tenía la dicha de escucharte materializar los pensamientos más sinceros por el hecho de ser un sitio tan íntimo. Viktor sabía perfectamente. Yuuri fue quien le enseñó lo que era desnudar su alma sin miedo a ser juzgado.

 

 No hizo falta aclarar que Makkachin también estaba invitada. Con una sonrisa cansada pero sincera, Viktor le contestó: _«Por supuesto»_. La maleta cerca del cuarto designado en un principio a Viktor quedó olvidada, ya en la mañana desempacarían todo _juntos_.

 

 

 La respiración de Viktor era lenta y la expresión en su rostro tranquila por primera vez en horas. Similar al día en la playa luego de su primera charla sincera, considerada ahora un recuerdo lejano. Otra vez, por arte de magia quizá, la voz de Viktor aclaró la bruma que sus pensamientos creaban. De manera constante leía su mente incluso con los ojos cerrados. Destacó preciso que no lograba dormir a causa de algo rondando en su cabeza y por supuesto, tenía toda la razón. Tras un silencio, el ruso intentó decir algo en medio de un profundo bostezo consumido por la falta de sueño. Confundido Yuuri pidió al otro repetir sus palabras.

 

—Nadie es perfecto —lo dijo luego de abrir sus parpados dejando ver sus ojos llenos de cariño somnoliento hacia su persona. Él los contempló con ganas de replicar que estaba equivocado, aunque sabía que era una gran mentira–. Incluso si no llegas al podio ¡imagina lo orgullosos que estaran tus compatriotas viéndote llevar la bandera de Japón en la ceremonia de apertura! Oh, sin olvidar la chaqueta de Mizuno junto a esos pantalones que definitivamente hacen justicia a tus muslos.

 

—¡V-Viktor!

 

—Siendo honesto, siento envidia al no poder llevar la bandera de Rusia como hace cuatro años en Sochi —refunfuñó con un pequeño puchero que Yuuri lo encontró ilegalmente adorable.

 

—Lo sé —contestó sonriente mientras con el pulgar derecho barrió las cejas del otro, un hobby que encontró incontrolable a estas alturas de su relación—. Sin embargo no deberías subestimar mi fuerza. Me aseguraré de ganar mi primera medalla de oro olímpico y romper al menos un récord.

 

—Sería un insulto creer que no intentarás vencernos con todo tu potencial, solnyshko.

 

 

 Horas más tarde, Viktor despertó primero. No tenía idea si fue tarde o temprano, lo que sí supo es que en sus brazos se hallaba alguien muy especial. Bajó levemente la mirada hacia la cabeza enterrada en su pecho y surgió en él una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo largo que se había vuelto su cabello iluminado parcialmente por cierta luz de origen desconocido proveniente de la ventana.

 

 Se encontró pensando una vez más en aquel abril nevado cuando llegó a Hasetsu, la noche donde intentó acercarse a Yuuri. Si bien le dolió en parte ser rechazado nunca se rindió. Hoy día sabía más cosas sobre Yuuri, a su vez cuánto faltaba por aprender. No le gustaba verlo así, en días como esos, consumido por su propia mente. Era algo que estaba fuera de sus manos y solamente le quedaba esperar, apoyándolo de la mejor manera posible.

 

 Al igual que en cada momento clave de su carrera, cuando caminaron sin rumbo fijo en medio de festivales veraniegos en Hasetsu, coreografiando programas que potenciaban sus habilidades y expresaban el tan poderoso amor en sinfín de formas, viéndolo recostado en su muslo izquierdo con una Makkachin dormitando, envuelta cariñosamente en sus brazos mientras él enviaba mails a los directivos de la ISU, todo lo llevó a preguntarse qué había hecho para ser tan bendecido.

 

Yuuri se había vuelto su hogar.

 

Viktor en realidad apenas iba descubriendo que nunca fue tan de nadie.

 

_«Espero con ansias verte brillar, Yuuri»._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer<3  
> Asumo total responsabilidad por errores
> 
>  
> 
> Pshhhh.... comentar o dejar kudos es gratis ;)


End file.
